kiwilandfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the 2011 Aleutian Low Season
The 2011 Aleutian Low Season began on September 14, 2011 and will end on December 31, 2011. The first storm of the season, Aaron, formed over the Bering Sea. It then went to 980mb, making it the strongest storm at the time. Then the short-lived Aleutian Low Ben formed over the Alaska Panhandle. It had a central pressure of 991mb, shortly after it dissipated. Then Chris formed. Chris went through a Rapid Strengthening Cycle, which meant it strengthens very quickly. In 12 hours, it went from 983mb to 970mb. Chris is the strongest storm of the season. Very short-lived Aleutian Low David formed and only lasted 2 hours. Its central pressure was 988mb. On September 23, Fabio formed over the Alaska Panhandle. It had a central pressure of 977mb. On September 24, it weakened into an ex-low. Timeline of storms 'September' ; September 14 *0900 UTC (12 a.m. KST) : The 2011 Aleutian Low Season begins. *0900 UTC (12 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron forms in the Bering Sea. ;September 16 *2000 UTC (12 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron becomes an ex-low. ;September 18 *1000 UTC (2 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ben forms 150 miles south of Juneau. *1200 UTC (4 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron re forms in the Bering Sea. *1400 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron makes landfall on the Alaska Peninsula. *1800 UTC (10 a.m. KST) : Aaron becomes a Strong Aleutian Low. *2200 UTC (2 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ben becomes an ex-low. ;September 19 *1600 UTC (7 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris forms near the center of Aleutian Low Aaron. *1800 UTC (9 a.m. KST) : Aaron gets absorbed by Chris, meaning that Aaron has dissipated. ;September 20 *1200 UTC (3 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris becomes a Major Aleutian Low. *1500 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris weakens into a Strong Aleutian Low. ;September 21 *1500 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low David forms at 57°N, 134°W. *1700 UTC (8 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low David becomes an ex-low. ;September 22 *1200 UTC (3 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris weakens into a Weak Aleutian Low. *2100 UTC (12 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris dissipates. ;September 23 *0700 UTC (10 p.m. KST September 22) : Aleutian Low Edwin forms in the Alaska Panhandle. *2000 UTC (11 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Edwin weakens into a Weak Aleutian Low. *2300 UTC (1 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Edwin becomes an ex-low. *2300 UTC (1 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Fabio forms near the Anchorage area. ;September 24 ;September 25 ;September 26 ;September 27 ;September 28 ;September 29 ;September 30 *1100 UTC (4 a.m. KST) : Fabio weakens into an ex-low. *1700 UTC (8 a.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Seven forms over the Aleutian Islands. *2000 UTC (11 a.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Seven dissipates. *2100 UTC (12 p.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Fabio restrengthens into a Category 1 low. *2200 UTC (1 p.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Eight forms 30 miles SE of Juneau, AK. **0800 UTC (11 p.m. KST September 24) : Aleutian Low Gareth forms near Fairbanks. **1600 UTC (7 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Fabio weakens once again into a Subtropical Depression. **1300 UTC (4 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Fabio becomes an ex-low. **1600 UTC (7 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Gareth weakens into a Depression. **1200 UTC (3 a.m. KST) : The remnants of Fabio reform into a Subtropical Depression. **1700 UTC (8 a.m. KST) : AWC issues its final advisory on Subtropical Depression Gareth. **1900 UTC (10 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Fabio dissipates. **1900 UTC (10 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Harry forms over Juneau. **2000 UTC (11 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Harry weakens into a Subtropical Depression. **0700 UTC (11 p.m. KST September 27) : Subtropical Depression Eleven forms. **1000 UTC (1 a.m. KST) : Depression Harry dissipates. **1700 UTC (8 a.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Twelve forms. **1400 UTC (5 a.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Eleven and Twelve dissipate. **1500 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ian forms north of the Aleutian Islands. **2000 UTC (11 a.m. KST) : Tropical Depression 14R forms. **2300 UTC (2 p.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Twelve-R reforms. **0300 UTC (6 p.m. KST September 29) : Tropical Depression 14R strengthens into Aleutian Low